Sam the true alpha
by diamond girl loves diamonds
Summary: in this story Sam is the true alpha not Jacob. There will eventually be mpreg but no sex scenes cause I cant write them also it is un beta read so excuse me for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking another story but trust me this one is great.**

Prologue

Looking around at everybody I feel like a complete outsider. Everyone is either laughing at a joke or toasting marshmallows on the bonfire. They all have someone to love, to hold but my imprint is completely oblivious to my affections. My heart is slowly breaking into a million pieces. I know that I should tell him but he seems so happy. He would most probably laugh in my face or worse reject me. I am slowly dying of heartbreak. I have not eaten anything in weeks. The only thing that I allow myself is a glass of water a day. In a way I am punishing myself by keeping myself alive.

There is one person that knows who I have imprinted on. Leah was there when I imprinted on him.

Flashback

I remember looking at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt the urge to protect him from any danger. Everyone was staring at me wondering what was wrong with me. Leah knew what had happened but surprisingly she didn't say anything.

Leah run over to me and said " I imprinted on you too Sam I love you"

End of flashback

I am ever so grateful that she did that for me because I would never be able to face the rejection and heartbreak.

I remember that I haven't told you who I am yet. My name is Sam Uley. The true alpha of the La Push pack. I have imprinted on Paul Lahote the beta of my pack.

***ducks flying objects*****Im sorry that I have started a new story when I need to finish my other storys but oh well this idea has been in my head for ages.**

**I own nothing except for the plot and a few later characters.**

**Diamond girl loves diamonds is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Warning Mpreg later on**

**In this story both men and women can get pregnant. Don't like don't read.**

Chapter one

6 months later

Sam pov

I am laying in my bed barely able to move. Leah is by my side holding my hand talking. I'm not paying any attention to her because I am daydreaming of Paul and what our future could have been like if I had built of the courage to tell him. We could have gotten married and lived forever side by side. Protecting La Push, and the people inside its borders. I had an image of Paul round with my child, laughing at a joke that I had just told him. I was pulled back to the present by Leah shaking my arm. When she was sure that she had my full attention she said "I am getting the pack to come over and say their goodbyes to you. They don't know what's wrong with you only that you are ill. You are going to have to tell Paul Sam. He deserves to know that you imprinted on him before you die.

"T-h-h-hank you Leah" I shakily replied. To be honest I felt a faint glimmer of hope, that Paul might not reject me. We could have a future together then I realised that it was impossible. Paul had imprinted on Rachel.

About 30 minutes later I heard the laughter of the pack slowly drifting towards my house. Leah must have heard them to because she came into my bedroom and gently carried me over to the sofa in the living room and laid me down. I waited patiently for 2 minutes then the pack came into the living room.

There was an astonished silence then there was chorus' of " what is wrong with Sam", " Who did this to him". I felt overwhelmed and started to hyperventilate. As if sensing this Leah came over and rubbed my arm calming me down instantly.

I nodded at Leah giving her permission to tell the pack. What could go wrong? I had nothing left to loose. I was dying anyway.

Leah pov

I took a deep breath and said " 6 months ago sam imprinted- -" I was interrupted by the pack saying " we know, he imprinted on you" " SHUT UP, LET ME FINSIH IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH SAM AND HOWWE CAN SAVE HIM!" I yelled. There was silence then l continued. " Like I said 6 months ago Sam imprinted but not on me. I know who he imprinted on so I said that I had imprinted on him because I knew how that person would react. He imprinted on Paul. The reason why he didn't tell anybody was that he was scared that Paul would reject him. He was afraid that the pack would be disgusted with him and not let him be the Alpha of the of the pack anymore."

Everybody looked shocked and visibly upset that Sam would think that. Then they looked at Paul waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to flip out and go mental. What he did shocked us all to silence.

Paul hurtled over to where Sam was lying threw himself on top of him. He then started to place kisses all over Sam's face with such passion it took my breath away. I knew that they needed some privacy so I shoved the rest of the pack outside and out of earshot.

Sam pov

I woke up to find Paul kissing me all over my face. Once he realised that I was awake he pulled my face to his and started to kiss me. I froze for a split second then I responded trying to convey as much passion as I could. To let him know that I loved him so much. That I would never let him go. Unfortunately we had to pull away for air.

I pulled Paul beside me on the sofa and was about to say something when he interrupted me and said in a very pi**ed off voice "why the hell didn't you say anything 6 WHOLE MONTHS AGO. You could of died. Didn't you think how that could of affected me. I bloody imprinted on you the first time I phased. I was going to tell you then you said that you had imprinted on Leah. I bloody love you." By this time he had tears running down his face. I felt a pain in my heart. I had caused my imprint pain. Knowing that he had imprinted on me I gathered up all my remaining strength ( which was slowly building up bit by bit) and reached up and wiped away his tears and pulled him in for a kiss.

I tried to convey all the emotions that I had bottled up in me for these past 6 months. Love, passion, heartbreak, anguish, depression and hope. I pulled away for air only to be pulled back for another kiss.

Paul pov

When Sam pulled away I thought that he was going to leave so I pulled him back for another kiss.

**An: I hope that this next bit is going to be ok. I'm not very good at writing bits with passion in but this is what I have got. **

Our lips moved in synchronisation mirroring each other's love and passion for each other. I gently ran my tongue against his beautiful round lips asking for entrance. He obliged immediately. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Memorising every inch of it. I placed my hands around his neck and started stroking his silky black hair. We both pulled away at the same time and said "Wow I love you so much"

I carried Sam upstairs to his bedroom and laid him down on his bead. I took off his shirts and cut offs just leaving him in his boxers and tenderly covered him with a blanket. Placing a kiss on his forehead I made my way to leave but Sam out his hand on my arm and said "lay down with me"

I undressed so I was still in my boxers and laid down on the bed with him. Sam was slowly falling asleep when he said " Will you stay with me Paul?" what I said next sealed my future "Always"

**A bit of fluff.**

**Review and tell me what you think of it. Updates wont always be this fast but I wanted to give you a taster. I have the next few chapters written out so it won't be long until I next update.**

**I would like at least 6 reviews :D**

**Diamond girl loves diamonds is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another update. Hope u enjoy as always I own nothing.**

**Both men and women can get pregnant in this world don't like don't read.**

**6 months later.**

Sam pov

I woke up to find the sun shining on my imprint making him look even more handsome and godlike. Smiling to myself I lent down and pulled him in for a good morning kiss. When I pulled away he opened his eyes and gave me a sleepy grin.

"Morning sleepy head" I said lovingly. Of course Leah had to ruin the moment by running in and saying "Your well enough to do patrol now Sam, get your lazy ASS out of bed" Groaning I rolled over and buried my head ibn Pauls chest refusing to go.

To tell the truth I was scared of leaving without Paul by my side because I am afraid that he would leave me. I know it sounds silly but I love him with all my heart. Paul let out an amused chuckle making his chest rumble and said "come on love I will patrol with you" whilst nuzzling my cheek. Mumbling I said "GET OUT LEAH, we will be there in a minute give us time.

Once Leah was out of the room I slowly got out of bed. Still slightly sore from last night's activities. *wink wink* stretching I looked over to Paul and saw that he had fallen asleep again. I didn't wake him because he had been feeling ill these past few weeks and I wanted him to get better. Smiling softly I walked outside to find Leah waiting for me. She covered her eyes in mock embarrassment "where is Paul" she asked. "Asleep, I can do the patrol by myself, Pauls says there has been no sign of enemy vampires on our side of the line. I will howl if there is any trouble"

Ignoring her protests I walked over the trees surrounding my house and shifted. I will never forget the feeling of thrill when I'm in my wolf form. It is the best feeling in the world except for my imprint saying that he loves me.

3 hours later

Still sam pov

I know that I should of gone back two hours ago but it isn't fair that Pauls has been doing double patrols when all I have been doing is lying in bed watching TV. I was just heading back when I caught a fresh scent. I followed it to the clearing to see a vampire about to attack Bella. I ran full speed towards the vampire and tackled it to the ground. I was gaining the upper hand when I sensed that Paul and the rest of the pack had shifted in the mind link I let them know what was happening and whilst I was doing that the vampire had gained the upper hand.

Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor ( in my wolf form ) whining in sheer agony. I was determined not to give in to the blood sucking leech. Ignoring my imprint yelling at me to not attack again until he got here. I ignored the now unbearable pain in my back and lunged at the leech and ripped its head off before it could damage my body anymore. I slowly limped ( still in wolf form ) over to Bella to see if she was ok. She looked at me in fear but quickly realised that I wouldn't harm her.

My vision started to fade so indicated that she should go back home. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was paul running towards me with an anxious expression on his face.


End file.
